crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper
}}" ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Rating(s) | E10 |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Platform(s) | Playstation 2 Playstation 3 Nintendo Wii |} Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper is a universe in which Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sly Cooper's worlds are mixed into one when a dimension machine goes wrong. The three heroes must stop the villa who has done this and return each other to their normal dimensions. Story The infamous villain of Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe Portaroo, has taken over the Cortex Castle by becoming a skilled inventor of machinery. He has been studying dimensional structure to build his machine that will bring other evil doers of the other dimensions to help him conquer the world over all. When he finally finishes his machine, he uses it's power to bring two powerful villains from two dimensions, Dr. Eggman (from Sonic the Hedgehog's universe) and Clockwerk (from Sly Cooper's universe), to aid him in his quest. His machine brings these two villains to him, however, with them it also brings their worlds, causing a merge in three dimensions. With the villains of the dimensions, heroes Sonic the Hedgehog and Sly Cooper are transported as well. Confused, the heroes try to attack each other when they are transported away from Pinstripe, Eggman and Clockwerk by Pinstripe. Portaroo offers the villains his plan, and they accept. The three masterminds then plan their first move. Elsewhere, Crash sits among some ruins trying to figure out how to play a guitar that he has found. Suddenly, a vortex is opened and Sly Cooper and Sonic the Hedgehog are burst out of it. The three heroes being very confused at the current situation first ask each other who they are, the three answering each other's questions. However, they have no trust in the answers that they give and Sonic give a brash attack towards the two with his super speed. The three fight until Aku Aku comes and stops them. Aku Aku explains to them that Pinstripe, Dr. Eggman, and Clockwerk have joined forces and that the three dimesions have been merged. Aku Aku informs them also that if they plan to restore themselves to their original homeworlds that they must work together. The three take an oath not to harm each other in the process. With Aku Aku as their instructor, they begin their journey together. The Pathway System In gameplay, the player chooses who he wants to play as, choosing between Crash, Sonic or Sly, and whoever he chooses he will play that character's levels or Path. This is called the Pathway System. A main corridor exists where the player chooses his character and saves his progress. Then he will go to the middle of the corridor where the character will be transported to his correct seperate corrider where he can select his level and begin or continue his quest. Crash's corridor is called Crash's Warp which is similar to the warp rooms that reoccur in the Crash series. Sonic's corridor is known as Sonic's Speedway, where he starts out by doing several loops to get to his level selection. Sly's corridor is called Sly's Safehouse, where he enters a small building where he can sell his loot collected from levels and select his mission. Each corridor changes appearance in color and texture to each section that the character is in. The character can replay old levels and can choose his corridor appearance one he has finished the game. Crash's Path Crash's Path begins with his corridor's appearance looking like the Cortex Vortex's interior as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: The Wrath of Cortex. This is so because Pinstripe has taken Dr. Neo Cortex and put him humbly down low on his ranking order. Pinstripe mearly did this to humiliate Cortex the way Cortex had humiliated him. Crash's levels in this section take him from woodlands to laboratories, from caverns to motorcycle races and finally to the Cortex Vortex itself. It is here Crash fights Cortex and defeats him by destroying his glider and his gun, forcing Cortex to surrender. Crash then moves onto the second section, Brio's Castle. Here, Brio makes his potions to demobilize Crash and his allies. The levels consist of castle levels, much like the knight levels in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Other levels, like Rocky Trail or Beaver Marsh, are mountain passes and marshes full of rabid beaves. Finally, Crash fights Brio, and defeats him by becoming a Monster Crash by drinking one of Brio's potions to defeat the mad scientist when he becomes Monster Brio. In the third section, Crash faces off with N. Gin in his machinery. Crash defeats N. Gin by shutting down N. Gin's robot and then setting off all explosive weaponry there, causing the machinery to explode. The levels take Crash throughout N. Gin's facility by using jet-pack travel, a scary mountain pass where Crash must fight off evil spirits, a giant wolverine chase, and a chariot race. In the fourth, Crash travels to a very dark island, Bad Mojo Island, where he plans to cut of the dark mojo powers of Uka Uka. Crash fights Uka Uka in the Temple of Bad Mojo where Uka Uka harnesses the powers of the five elements, fire, water, earth, wind and rock. Crash defeats him with Aku Aku's help in absorbing the powers and then backfiring them at Uka Uka. In this section, the last levels of giant animal chases and unfuturistic levels are found. In the final stage, Crash goes to the base of Pinstripe, a futuristic area because of Pinstripes great technological mind. Crash races with aliens, and after making it into the Mainframe where Pinstripe is, Crash battles the leader of the dimensional catastrophe. Pinstripe is defeated and Crash shuts down the Mainframe and destroys the city. Pinstripe is then taken to Aku Aku who imprisons him on a solitary island. Crash's quest is done. Sonic's Path Sonic's path begins at Caslte Acorn, where Eggman sends his forces to destroy Sonic's hometown. After lending the Acorn Soldiers a hand, Sonic destroys Eggman's special robot, the Egg-Walker. Sonic grabs onto a flyer and is taken to an aerial force of Eggman, where Sonic fights a powerful enemy, A.D.A.M., an artificial intelligence computer program that can build powerful robots instantaneously. After shutting the program down, Sonic learns that Eggman's true power is in space, so he heads up their to destroy it. In space, Sonic defends a species of peaceful aliens who are threatened by Eggman's troops. Eggman sends in a creature made of enery, E.V.E., to destroy Sonic. Sonic outsmarts the beast and defeats her. However, the vast amount of energy that is released to the normal surroundings creates a black hole, and Sonic destroys the black who by using his Superior Form to fly into it. Sonic awakes in Eggman's City, where he makes it to Eggman's Headquarters. Eggman, however, fights Sonic with his new improved Metal Sonic. Sonic cannot defeat Metal Sonic in the end, however, and is beaten down. Eggman laughs over his victory. Metal Sonic, however, is too intelligent and overthrows Eggman. Sonic and Eggman form a temporary truce to destroy Metal Sonic. With Eggman's help, Sonic defeats Metal Sonic. Eggman then turns to Sonic to destroy him, but Sonic stops Eggman before the doctor can harm him. Sonic then takes the villian back with him, not before destroying the city first, however. Sly's Path Sly's Path includes taking down old enemies, such as Raliegh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and finally fighting Clockwerk again. His path first takes him to Muggshot, different from Sly Cooper and the Thevious Raccoonus (in which he fights Raliegh first). Muggshot is in a small Mexican village, where he owns a surfboard rental area. His annual surfboarding contest is coming up, and Sly decides that this is his chance to take down Muggshot. After taking out certain security cameras and doing other jobs, Sly breaks Muggshot's lucky surfboard and makes a replica intead, made of a heavy material. When Sly makes it to the finals, he takes on Muggshot one on one, and faces him alone. Muggshot's board sinks, and infuriated he pulls Sly Cooper into the water with him. A wave washes the two ashore a small island, where Muggshot has his gun stash. Sly defeats Muggshot in the end, and yields him to Carmelita Fox, who has been after Sly all this time. After Muggshot, Sly hears from word of mouth that Mz. Ruby is staking out in a Florida Swamp, and he goes to fight her. However, she has started a gang of alligators to help her, increasing the danger that Sly is already in. She has also summoned up dead spirits to aid her. Sly eventually makes it to her and destroys her gang, however, she runs far into the swamp, and Cooper is swallowed into a hole in the earth that leads him to a dark spiritual word, known as The Farthest Deep. Here, Sly Cooper is among souls who wait for their turn to wander the earth to fight evil spirits. He learns from a great Voodoo master the ways of magic, and is given many new abilities such as Runaway Sprint, High Jump, Cane Climbing, and Camoflage Blend, which allows the player to camoflage himself within other objects, losing the ability to move. He also learns many other attacks, most of which are magical voodoo attacks. At the end of his training, Sly's cane is blessed with a Voodoo potion, which allows it to break into two smaller canes for quicker attack. Sly is sent back to the surface, where he fights evil spirits and faces Mz. Ruby for a second time. She and Sly have a powerful Voodoo battle, and in the end, they both create a large explosion, destroying most of Mz. Ruby's swampland. Sly awakes to find that his Voodoo powers are gone, except that his staff has remained it's blessing. He moves on from the swamp, leaving a small symbol of his in the ground next to Mz. Ruby, where Carmelita finds the criminal. Coming out of the swamp, Sly finds Raliegh on a lily pad, and he prepares to strike when Raliegh jumps in. He finds a one man submarine nearby, and he follows Raliegh in it. Raliegh takes Sly to Raliegh's underwater war machine, which the crime lord prepares to destroy Venice with. Sly searches for a way to get into the machine, but suddenly his submarine shuts down and he is forced to swim inside to the machine, where he is caught by Raliegh's men. He is taken to a prison cell, where he is put in solitary confinement. He breaks out by snatching the key with his feet when his daily food comes in, and he soon finds his staff being ready for melting. However, the staff, still blessed with voodoo magic, rises up and knocks out the men melting it, and Sly finds his chance to grab it. He makes it to Raliegh, and fights his face to face, then as Raliegh is near to being defeated, he jumps into an escape pod and is shot into the water. Sly realizes that Raliegh's war machine is really just going to be self destructed underneath Venice, so he guides it into the bottom of the ocean, but not before he jumps into a new submarine. He is propelled by the explosion, and he quickly catches up to Raliegh, where he shoots the villain down. He takes the body up to the Venice surface, where a tremor is goin through it from the explosion. He escapes from Carmelita, and she arrests Raliegh. He is later travelling to stop Panda King in the Chinese mountains, when his plane suddenly crashes. He awakes in Panda King's palace, where Panda King tells him of the bear's plans for rebellion against Clockwerk. Panda King trains Sly Cooper in the way of the sword and in the way of the flaming palm technique. After training, Sly Cooper decides to aid Panda King in his rebellion, and the two set out to Clockwerk's new location in Iraq. Here, they find that Clockwerk is terrorizing innocent civillions. They fight Clockwerk's minions, and get Clockwerk's attention. The mechanical bird swoops down to fight them, and Panda King and Sly are grabbed in his talons. Clockwerk takes them to a volcano, where he plans to drop them inside. However, Sly cuts Panda King free from Clockwerk's feet and climbs on top of Clockwerk, where he slices him until he falls to the ground. Sly then finds an old tank, which he climbs inside to fire at Clockwerk. Clockwerk takes to the skies and fires his own missiles at Sly. However, after a time, Sly fires the bird down, and Sly Cooper charges the owl. He attacks him on the ground, as Clockwerk can't fly any longer, and Sly get's his sword caught in his foe's leg. Sly is forced to use his cane, and he gets up on top of Clockwerk, then cuts out his vision. He then uses the flaming palm technique to set Clockwerk's primary system wires on fire, and Clockwerk explodes. He rescues Panda King and the two go their serperate ways, bowing to each other before setting off. Sly then returns back to meet his other companions. Return to Normality After their quests are finished, the three shake hands and unite in brotherhood with each other before departing once and for all. Aku Aku reverses the affects that happened to the dimensions, and the three heroes are returned to their original habitats. Aku Aku destroys the machine and tosses the pieces away into the ocean, never to be found by anyone again. It was finally over, or so they thought... Bonuses Collecting items througout the game unlocks certain things. For Crash, in each level there is a crystal and a gem. The crystal is found in secret areas throughout the level, and sometimes on death routes. Collecting a crystal unlocks concept art. Gems are obtained by breaking all the boxes in that level. They unlock video clips (demos, trailers, and bonus videos). If all the crystals and gems are collected from the section, a new skin is unlocked for Crash, or a new character for multiplayer mode is unlocked. For Sonic, in each level there is Chaos Gem. The Chaos Gem is obtained by collecting each ring in the level. Collecting all the Chaos Gems in a section unlocks either a new skin for Sonic or a new character for multiplayer mode. For Sly, in each level there is a blueprint. The blueprint is obtained by collecting all the clues in the level. Blueprints either give Sly a new power or they give a code. Codes can be inserted at the Code Screen in the Main Corridor. Codes either unlock new skins for Sly or they unlock a new character for multiplayer mode. Multiplayer Mode On Multiplayer Mode, two to four players can play at the same time, or if it is on online multiplayer then it can be up to eight players per room. On Multiplayer, you can choose from three game types at the beginning of the game: Smash & Bash, Team Deathmatch, or Race. Smash & Bash is a basic brawl type of game. Every man for himself; in otherwords, it's a one man army in a battle that can obtain different items throughout the map. The players can choose how many lives each player has and the timer from 5 Minutes to Infinite. On Team Deathmatch, the players can choose their team and fight a two on two battle or add computers to another team or to their own team. Different items can be found throughout the map for the player's advantage. The players are able to choose how many lives each player has and the timer from 5 Mintues to Infinite time. Race is the mode in which the players will race each other in a speedway map. Each player chooses his character and then they race from start to finish. You start out with three characters to choose from: Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sly Cooper. After collecting a number of bonuses throughout the game, Crash, Sonic and Sly can obtain new "skins" which the player can choose from to change the look of the heroes. Each one has five skins total. Crash * Default * Nega-Crash * Original Crash (1996) * Future Crash * Warrior Crash Sonic * Default * Rider Sonic * Dark Sonic * Strider (Ninja Sonic) * Super-Sonic Sly * Default * Samurai Sly * Armored Stealth Suit Sly * Commando Sly * Ceremonial Cooper Gown Sly More characters and modes are unlockable as well. Three more modes, Catch and Snatch, Vehicle Battle and Custom are unlockable modes. Catch and Snatch is the multiplayer mode where the players compete to steal a certain item in the map and take it back to their safe house. A player who gets the item is slower and if his or her health is reduced, they are knocked unconscious until they respawn at their safe house again. Once on the ground, the item is able to be snatched by another player. The options are how many rounds to play and what the health percentage is at the start of the round. This mode is unlocked by completing two of the character's stories. Vehicle Battle is unlocked by beating all the character's stories. In this mode, all players choose a a character in his vehicle for the map, depending on what type of map it is, and they fight eachother in their vehicles. In some maps, the players will choose from tanks, in other's cars with mounted machine guns on them, or in some areas they will fly planes. Each character has a different vehicle than the other characters. Players can choose how many the KO count is and how much time is allotted for the battle to be played. Custom is unlocked by completing the game all around, meaning getting all skins, characters, and other items. In Custom, the players can create maps, create game types, edit game type rules, create vehicle types, etc. It is a customizable mode which entertains players for long hours. There are thirteen unlockable characters, giving each hero five characters from his universe plus a special bonus character. Crash's Unlockable Characters * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex * Pinstripe Portaroo Sonic's Unlockable Characters * Miles "Tails" Prowler * Knuckles the Echidna * Sally Acorn * Mecha Sonic Sly's Unlockable Characters * Murray * Bentley * Panda King * Neyla Bonus Character * Lorg The bonus character, Lorg, was a concept character at this point. He is later seen in Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper and the Gang 2: Pinstripe's Wrath as a minor character and as a major character in Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper 3: Arpeggio's Revenge. Levels Crash's Warp The Cortex Vortex * 1. Woodchuck Woods * 2. Mad Scientist’s Void * 3. Spooky Caverns * 4. Road Runner * 5. Vortex Firebrand * Boss 1: Dr. Neo Cortex Brio’s Castle * 6. Knight Fight * 7. Trap Door Sequence * 8. Rocky Trail * 9. Beaver Marsh * 10. Castle Climb * Boss 2: Dr. Nitrus Brio N. Gin’s Machinery * 11. Blast Off * 12. Wolverine Passage * 13. Haunted Mountain * 14. Roman Chariot Racer * 15. Up, Up, and Away * Boss 3: Dr. N. Gin Uka Uka’s Bad Mojo Island * 16. Smoldering Crash * 17. NASCAR Competitor * 18. Unbearlievable * 19. Eruption Disruption * 20. Temple of Bad Mojo * Boss 4: Uka Uka Pinstripe’s City * 21. Alien Right Away * 22. Computer Future * 23. Laser Daze * 24. Zero Gravity! * 25. Pinstripe’s City Mainframe * Boss 5: Pinstripe Portaroo Sonic's Speedway Castle Acorn * 1: Castle Grasslands * 2: Castle Forests * 3: Knothole Village * Boss 1: Egg-Walker (Snivley) Eggman’s Warship Armada * 4: Carrier Destroyer * 5: Battleship Fighter * Boss 2: A. D. A. M. Gone to Space * 6: Alien Colonies * 7: Colony Defender * 8: Chaotic Meteors * Boss 3: E. V. E. * 9: The Black Hole Eggman’s City * 10: City Streets * 11: Market Square * 12: Eggman’s Headquarters * Boss 4: Silver Sonic Category:Games Category:Crash Games